Jake's history lesson
by Ravenclaw.princess15
Summary: Jake starts to realise how attractive his best friend is while they're studying. But will this attempt at romance be more successful than the others? Follow Jake as he gets closer to Persephone and realises what's really important. Rated T for language and sexual references/descriptions, but mainly because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Jake and OC, called Persephone. (pronounced per-sef-o-ne)**

Jake swallowed. This was just meant to be a revision session at his house. Persephone was the only person in his history class who liked him enough to study with him, and he'd been doing history for about two years. His friends hadn't chosen history. None of them. It wasn't considered "cool" enough. Most of them picked sport or drama, some even languages. They weren't the popular group at school, but they were close enough to care what others thought of them.

Jake didn't care. He loved history, stories about the past, knowing how things came to be. It fascinated him - sometimes he found it hard to believe these things happened. They just seemed so… distant. Of course, he was mocked for enjoying history. His dad was thrilled, and it was awkward to hear his persistent questions about the subject, but Jake was constantly teased by his friends about the "boring", "dead" subject that he loved.

When he first entered the classroom (late), everyone was shocked he was there. There were five other boys in class - only three he knew the names of - who were already sat at desks. There were four girls, one of whom was sat next to a boy with perfect uniform and hair slicked back in a quiff, two sat together and the last sat on her own. The boys were traditional geeks apart from one who was part of the rugby team. Two of the girls were strange - one blonde and one brunette, sat in tight pencil skirts that disgusted him. The one sat next to the rugby player was a "popular", long curly black hair and a short skirt. He had given her a nod, as she went to his primary, then looked to the last girl. She was attractive, but not in the way of the others.

She had pale skin, whiter than he'd seen before. Her face was covered in attractive freckles, and her green eyes reminded him of the sea. He sat next to her while apologising for being late, and gave a disarming smile. She half smiled back, and tucked a stray, straight strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was a deep brown.

"I didn't expect to see someone like you here," She whispered, as their teacher for the year introduced our topic, Nazi Germany.

"Someone like me?" Jake whispered back, quizzical.

"You know, guitarist, football player, too-nice-to-be-popular," She murmured.

"Not too nice, too…" Jake searched for a better word than nerdy. "Too… normal."

She smiled her half-smile again, keeping her eyes on the teacher. "Anyway, how do you know all that stuff about me?" Jake questioned.

"They're not exactly secrets, Jake. I do media, half the time I film your music performances for extra credit and there are pictures all round the school of sports. Believe me, I think everyone knows who you are," she whispered quickly. Jake kept his eyes trained on the teacher.

"Well aren't you something," He flirted. "How is it that I don't know who you are?"

"Persephone Grace. Sephy for short," Persephone whispered, breaking eye contact with the teacher. Jake turned his head.

"Nice to meet you, Persephone," Jake smiled.

"Am I interrupting something?" Their teacher asked. Persephone blushed and looked back at him. Jake knew he was teasing, but he was annoyed.

"Yes, actually," Jake said, and he could feel a shift in the room.

"Well, please carry on. I'm sure everyone would love to hear what you were saying," He challenged. Jake didn't mind, he was the king of comebacks. He knew what to say and didn't mind a bit of banter. But Persephone was obviously not used to attention, and was mortified.

"Oh, don't worry Sir. We'll finish after class: you only get your allotted time to talk at us. Do carry on, but try to stop the boys in the back from snoring too loudly," Jake said.

"Detention, Jake. Stop talking to Miss Grace, or it will be isolation."

Jake could feel the boy's eyes staring intently at him, and knew he had ruined any chance of making friends.

He had stayed silent for the rest of the class, then walked swiftly out and down the corridor afterwards. He admitted later that he had felt like a young child having a strop over something stupid, like sweets or an early bedtime. But he was so frustrated he couldn't help it - bloody hormones.

As he stormed down the hall past the theatre, he heard his name being called after him. Jake carried on. He would not get caught by the boys wishing to punch him, or the girls longing to tease him. He'd vowed in year 8 that he'd never be bullied again.

"Jake Brockman, I'm not going to run after you!" He heard a girl say fiercely. Was it Persephone? Jake slowed to a stop and clenched his jaw. He turned around, tightening his grip on his books. Persephone stopped five steps away, looking up at him softly.

"Sorry," Jake said and a moment's silence. "Look, I know the attention was the last thing you wanted, and I've cut us both off from the rest of the class now - but I just can't help it. He's such a self-aggrandizing prick, and I got so frustrated I just -"

"Jake, I'm not angry," Persephone interrupted, lowering her gaze and staring intently at his tie, which was eye height to her. "Thanks for… taking the attention away from me," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh… well.. it's cool, I guess," Jake said, stumped. Had he really just used the word "cool"? Persephone smiled and looked up at Jake.

"In a bit, Jakey boy," she said, walking past him.

"See ya Sephy," Jake said, frozen to the spot, staring at the ground. After that day, they started talking more freely, and slowly became closer friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Jake and OC, Persephone. (Pronounced per-sef-o-ne) Just to explain, lots of this is memories, things that spark their potential relationship. All of this leads up to one night, when either Jake will get his girl, or he'll lose yet another one.**

"All I'm saying is I don't like her," Persephone finished, walking through the canteen door.

"Yeah well, you don't like many girls, do you?" Jake retorted. He was tired of Persephone criticising every other girl he got close to. Sure, okay, she'd been right about Jo - his parents never realised Persephone was the one to convince him to stop covering for her. But nearly every time he'd gotten close to a new girl, she had to come up with a new problem.

"And what do you mean by that?" She said, her voice rising. She turned around to face him, crossing her arms.

"Oh, you know," Jake snapped.

"No, I don't actually. Do you care to explain?" Persephone challenged. They were stood in the corner of the canteen. If they were "popular" people would have noticed by now. Jake was happy they were invisible.

Jake got hot and felt his cheeks burn. He didn't want to say something stupid, but he couldn't back down.

"I mean," Jake mumbled while blinking frequently, "Every time I start to like a girl who isn't you, you come up with some… excuse. I mean, it's quite pathetic really. It's almost as if you're -"

"What?" Persephone exclaimed, "Almost as if I'm _what?_" Jake looked down and gritted his teeth, wishing he'd just let it go. "Jealous?"

"I wasn't going to say that," Jake said too quickly. Persephone's eyes fluttered and she became fierce. Then her green eyes narrowed, and turned a darker green.

"I'm going to say this once. _I am not jealous_. If you want to date some fake twig just to get some action, I'm not going to stop you. You know what? Have fun fucking her, I hope she's worth it," and with that Persephone stormed away. Jake sighed, exasperated. He looked at the ceiling then watched her walk out of the canteen. She'd come back. She always did. Yet this seemed… different.

Jake decided he would have fun with Ellie, If Persephone didn't care.

(o(o(o(O)o)o)o)

Ellie's lips tasted weird, and they were slippery from her lipgloss. Sticky and repelling and… _fake_. But Jake didn't stop kissing her.

Persephone hadn't spoken to Jake since that argument. He'd barely seen her - how could she become invisible for 4 whole days? It was killing him to not speak to her. Was it killing her too? But he was too proud to apologise, and too selfish to break up with Ellie. The truth was he didn't even like her that much anymore. At the beginning she seemed fun, and truly beautiful. But now… all he could see was her makeup, all he could hear was her self obsessed ramblings, and all he could think of was Persephone.

Ellie pushed him against a wall an deepened the kiss. He kissed her hard, trying to forget about everything, to become consumed in her.

"Call me beautiful," Ellie said. Jake ignored her and kissed her again. "Jake!" She said, breaking their kiss, "Call me pretty," she insisted.

"Ellie, can't we just kiss? I tell you you're pretty all the time. You know it anyway," Jake said, back still against the wall.

Ellie's eyes narrowed, and she flicked her straightened hair over her shoulder. "You think I'm fishing?"

"What?" Jake questioned, exasperated.

"Fishing for compliments. You think I'm vain? Or do you think I'm ugly?"

Jake sighed, looking at Ellie. He didn't want to offend her, but he just didn't want to think. The only way to stop was get absorbed in lust. Maybe he was horrible.

"Ellie…" Jake trailed off.

"No, I'm gorgeous! Loads of boys want me, but I chose you. Now you don't want me?" Ellie squealed, backing away.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lead you on… I just don't like you that way," Jake admitted. He braced himself for Ellie's anger.

"You don't like me? You liked me two seconds ago when your tongue was in my mouth! Oh, or were you imagining I was Sephy?" She snapped.

"What? She's got nothing to do with this. I should just leave," Jake said, confused. He walked past Ellie, hoping noone at school heard of this.

"I'm way better than she'll ever be! You'll regret losing me Jake, just wait," she screeched. Jake sighed and walked downstairs, thankful her parents weren't home. He knew Monday would be hell for him and Persephone, God knows how he'd make it up to her. Why was she always right about girls?

(o(o(o(O)o)o)o)

Jake sat down next to Persephone. All morning he'd had to endure people ignoring him, his friends taunting him and the glares from Ellie and her friends. He hadn't cared, though. He was too nervous about seeing Persephone.

"Is what I heard true?" She said, coldly.

"What did you hear?" Jake said. He could feel his heart hammering against his ribs.

"You slept with Ellie, and said my name while you two were doing it," Persephone said, her tone giving away her amusement. However she refused to smile.

"No."

"Then what happened?" Ellie said, lowering her eyes.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is we didn't... you know. And now we're not together. Now I need to apologise to you," Jake mumbled.

"It does matter. It matters to me. If you can't trust me then obviously we're not as close as we were," She said, scared.

Jake sighed, embarrassed. Finally he whispered, "we kissed. She was begging me to tell her she's beautiful and stuff -"

"Did you?" Persephone interrupted.

"No. I said she knew she was, that I didn't see the point. She accused me of stuff and now I guess she's spreading rubbish," Jake finished. He left out the part about wanting to carry on snogging, about how he did it to forget how much he missed her. He pretended he wasn't using Ellie. Maybe that made him worse than her, he thought. Persephone sat quietly. "Come on Sephy, you're killing me."

That made her look up. He barely ever used her abbreviated name. She breathed deeply then whispered, "Okay."

"I'm forgiven?" Jake breathed, hopefully. Their teacher was still not in the class, but he couldn't help it.

"I guess. You can't help being stupid sometimes," Persephone smiled. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and it fell over her shoulder when she looked at him. Jake felt ecstatic, he couldn't believe she'd forgiven him! He grabbed her and hugged her tightly, not thinking about what everyone else would think. Of course, this would only spark more rumours. Maybe they'll thnk he's... with her. He expected her to sit there stiffly until he let go, or grow embarrassed. But to his surprise she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly, pulling herself up and pressing herself against him. This made it easier to hug her while they were sat down. Jake buried his face into her neck and was happy he didn't cry.

"Sorry to break up this heart warming moment, but history can't wait forever."

Jake hated his teacher with a passion. He turned back around and apologised dis-heartedly, but his insides still felt like they were exploding.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake knocked on Persephone's maroon coloured front door. He was wearing a leather jacket with converse trainers. The air was freezing.

Jake and Persephone were going out for Mcdonald's, as it was the Christmas break. They hadn't gone out together in a while as Jake had been busy with football whilst Persephone had been busy preparing for the school musical. Obviously she wasn't in it, (Jake had heard her singing - thank God it wasn't her passion.) she would only be filming the performance, but it still took up a lot of her time. Because of this, Jake was looking forward to seeing her. He regretted wearing his converse though, as it had been snowing the night before so they were soaked. He wished he'd listened to his Mum and worn something else. Too late now.

"Love you Mum!" Persephone shouted as she walked out of the door. She shut it and turned to Jake, smiling. "Hey," she said happily, hugging him briefly. She was wearing a green scarf that matched her eyes, a leather jacket that stopped at her waist and skinny jeans. She had been more sensible than Jake and worn polka dot wellies, red and white. They were adorable as well as reflecting how sweet and odd she was in the most wondrous of ways.

"Hey you," Jake replied. "Want to start walking?"

"Of course," she smiled. Persephone walked down the path and opened the gate when she reached the end.

They walked side by side and talked for ages about irrelevant things: couples and drama at school, TV shows - Doctor who obviously, how annoying their friends were and anything that was interesting on their path. As they walked past the corner shop near Mcdonald's they ran out of things to say, so Jake walked a bit slower and fell behind her. Persephone thought nothing of this and carried on walking at the same speed, and was therefore caught by surprise when a snowball hit her back. She gasped loudly and turned around with her brow furrowed. "Jake Brockman!" She called. She wasn't really angry, but she decided that she'd pretend to be. It would make the chase more fun.

Jake laughed loudly and darted past her, running as best he could in the snow. She scooped up some wet snow and squeezed it into a spherical shape, and threw it at Jake. It only hit him on the leg, but he gave a satisfying yelp. He bent down and picked some more up and threw it back in retaliation, but she ducked. She was about to throw another when Jake slipped over and landed in a pile of snow behind the shop. Persephone laughed and dropped the snow that was burning her hands then clutched her stomach. Jake blushed red like a tomato, and stood up. Persephone carried on giggling, covering her mouth. If she hadn't been laughing so hard, she would have seen a mischievous smile grow on his face. He suddenly ran at her, arms extended, ready to push her over. Persephone squealed and darted away, but he was faster than her so quickly caught up. Jake grabbed her coat and pushed her down into the same pile of snow he had landed on moments before.

She squeaked on impact, as they had fallen much harder than he'd expected. Jake then landed on top of her and she groaned deeply. He knew he wasn't too heavy, so he stayed on top of her; elbows either side of her, her legs either side of him.

"Jake you lump, get off of me!" She moaned, hitting his chest playfully. Jake put a hand either side of her head and raised his torso off of her, his cheeks burning.

"Oh, I don't know Persephone. I'm quite happy here," Jake smiled, making Persephone feel embarrassed. He was close enough to her to count the freckles that decorated her pale face and he could feel her breath on his cheek. He was feeling slightly uncomfortable; a little too close to his best friend, but he loved playing with her.

"Jake," she whined, dragging out the "a". She tried to push him off, but he was much stronger than her. He chuckled, but she didn't give up. She bucked her hips underneath him in an attempt to throw him off of her. This disarmed Jake. Persephone was his best friend, but hell, she was still a girl. As she'd made her feeble attempt to throw him off she'd accidentally grinded against him. Of course, it was just an accident. But still. Jake's breath caught in his throat and he stood up finally. Persephone stood up brushing off the damp snow giggling, whilst Jake hoped she hadn't realised the effect she'd had on him.

He thought of her as a sister… or at least that's what he said. He did fight with her like a sister, but he had a sister. They didn't act like brother and sister. Once or twice he'd even dreamt of her; scenarios too humiliating to explain. He blamed it on his uncontrollable, rampaging, teenage hormones. Jake breathed deeply. Oh, this was just hormones too, he thought. Nothing but stupid teenage impulses and the presence of a girl.

In his confusion, he hadn't realised they'd started walking. Jake hoped Persephone hadn't thought anything odd about his embarrassment and silence.

"What does my lady want?" Jake questioned in a posh voice.

"Your lady would like to stuff her face with a Big Mac meal. What about my lord?" She answered, in an equally regal voice.

"Your Lord would like to satisfy his enormous hunger with a Double Bacon Cheese burger meal," he answered, holding open the door. She walked in and stomped her feet, getting rid of the snow. They walked in and ordered their meals together, surprisingly quickly as there were few customers; presumably because of the weather. They sat down on a four seater table in the far corner of the room.

They ate greedily in silence having earned their meal. After a few minutes, Jake had finished his burger and moved onto his fries, whereas Persephone had eaten only half of her burger and a handful of her fries when she stopped.

"I saw my Dad yesterday," she mumbled, staring intently at her food.

"Oh? How was it?" Jake questioned. He had heard stories about her Dad. He obviously loved her very much, but Jake believed he was the reason she was so scared to speak out.

"The usual. Happy at first. Fun - kind of. Then he just got… angry," She said, frustrated. Jake stopped eating and looked intently at Persephone. Had he hurt her? Jake sucked in a deep breath. "He started shouting," she said, closing her eyes, "so loudly."

"Sephy, did he.. hurt you?" Jake asked, his heart in his throat.

"No, no," she breathed, "he just… said stuff. Nothing too mean. Telling me, 'Persy, you will never be the best at anything. Persy, do you have a boyfriend yet? Why? Why not? Persy, be still, be quiet. Stop moaning.' The usual. I can handle it." she insisted. However, her eyes told another story. They were brimming with unshed tears, making her green eyes look even more like a deep ocean.

"Sephy…" Jake started, "you're the best at a lot of stuff. You don't need a boyfriend, and the only reason you don't have one is because you don't want one."

"Oh, Jake Brockman. You know nothing," she said angrily.

Jake was stumped. Was she angry at him now, for comforting her? What had he said wrong? Girls.

He tried again. "Sephy, you're beautiful. You're bright and passionate and wild. If you want someone, tell them. Chances are they want you, too."

She smiled weakly but sincerely, and they sat in silence.

"Do you want someone Jake?" She asked quietly after a moment.

Yes, he thought. She's exactly 5 ft, she can write poetry and read shakespearean with no difficulty, but she can't play a guitar to save her life. She has no siblings and few friends, but loves dearly and honestly. She laughs melodically and without hesitancy. Her hands are soft as silk, her spirit as wild as the wind in autumn, and voice like a memory from a long forgotten dream.

She's sitting across the table from me, he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake felt so frustrated. He had finally realised that he liked Persephone, finally realised he wanted her to be his, that he wants to be hers, but there was one small problem.

She now had a boyfriend.

He guessed it was his own fault; when she asked if he wanted anyone, he had said "no" and changed the subject swiftly. But even if he had told the truth, never in a hundred years would she have wanted him back. But still, the massive "what if" of the situation ate him alive.

So now she was dating Toby Halo, a tall, strong and viscous rugby player. He was massive, with black, messy hair and green eyes. Not the same, deep green as Persephone's; just plain, dull green. Toby Halo, the "popular" boy. Toby Halo, who'd had 3 girlfriends in the past year, each relationship accompanied with rumours. Stories of drinking, parties, certain… activities that all boys dreamt of but few attempted at their age.

Toby Halo, who had bullied Jake for the entirety of year 7 and part of year 8.

So Jake had to sit across from Toby and Persephone in the school canteen, surrounded by his minions; carbon copies of him, just with less brain and leadership. Each one with quiffs or bed heads. Jake had to watch Toby holding Persephone to him, his hand on her waist. Jake had to watch Persephone laugh at his jokes and talk quietly to him so no one else could hear. Worst, he had to endure his innuendo jokes about Persephone. Jake hated the way he treated her; like an object, something to satisfy his urges and let him touch her and laugh at his jokes.

A few days after they returned to school Toby had asked her out. She'd said yes. Jake didn't know why; he guessed it was the same reason he'd gone out with Ellie. Because he was attractive and gave her attention that no one else had in a long time, that she couldn't see his intentions behind his mask. Jake knew she hadn't done anything with him as they'd only been together two weeks. Toby wanted more; he obviously wanted to do things with her.

But Persephone had self respect, and she wouldn't just give him herself.

Jake was scared he'd take her anyway.

"Stop ramming into me so hard!" The smallest minion squealed, as the rest repeatedly pushed him into the table. Jake remembered all too well when that was him.

"That's what she said!" Toby guffawed, squeezing Persephone's side and jostling one of his minion's elbows. His hand slipped lower to her hip, and Jake hated it. They all laughed at his joke and Persephone gave a disapproving look, then laughed too. It was terribly fake.

"I'm going out to get some air," Jake said, standing up and walking out before Persephone could say anything. He hated leaving Persephone alone with them, but he couldn't do anything. He was insanely jealous, and scared for her. Toby Halo was bad news; possessive, a bully, incredibly popular.

But there was nothing he could do.

(o(o(o(O)o)o)o)

"Jake! Have you done your homework?" Sue, Jake's mum called up the stairs.

"Yeah!" He bellowed back down. He was lying on his bed, laptop balanced on his stomach, headphones in. He wasn't listening to anything, but if Karen or Ben came in they'd think he couldn't hear them, or that he was just listening to music. He didn't want to be disturbed, not lately.

He was on facebook, looking at Persephone's profile. Her profile picture used to be her and him, smiling for a picture that one of his mates had taken. She'd been grinning broadly with her arm around his shoulders, wearing a pretty black dress. He'd been smiling weakly, a drink in his hand, his arm round her waist. The picture was stuck to his wall.

Her profile picture had been changed a week ago to her and Toby, sat on his bed smiling into the camera. She was as beautiful as always, eyes shining and hair over one shoulder. But Toby dominated the picture with both of his arms around her, looking confident as always. Jake sighed deeply and looked at her albums instead. He scrolled down far enough to see her. Back when she was her, about a month ago. When most of the pictures were of Jake and her: smiling, laughing, pulling faces. Then her and some of her other friends, Lucy and Kelsey. Then the end. Jake wished she uploaded more pictures, he missed her dearly and wanted to see her. But he hadn't been out with her in a while, as Toby went nearly everywhere she did.

Jake turned off his laptop and went downstairs to watch TV.

(o(o(o(O)o)o)o)

Jake woke up with a jolt. He looked over to his clock, squinting. The red, glowing light blinded him and he rubbed his eyes. Then he tried again. The clock read _**03:36.**_ Why had he woken up so early? He lay back on his bed (more like threw himself down dramatically, causing the mattress to bounce.) Then he heard a noise - two short buzzes. He realised it was his phone, vibrating on his bedside table. He picked it up, once again blinded by the even brighter light. He squinted at the screen, his eyes watering. 3 new messages from Persephone.

Jake woke up completely, springing upright and pushing his pillow up so he could sit up comfortably.

He read the first: "_Jake, I broke up with Toby. I'm sorry we've drifted apart this past month, please reply soon xx"_

The second, sent an hour later said: _"Jake, r u busy tomorrow? I need to speak to you. I came home late and my mum's angry at me too now, and Toby really upset me. I need to meet up with you ASAP x"_

The third scared him, sent just 3 minutes after the last: _"I'm sorry. Please wake up. I really need you :'("_

Jake tapped "reply" and started typing away. When he'd finished he stopped to read his message, which said:

"_Sephy, why r u sorry? Yeah, I'm cool to meet up tomorrow +what happened?x"_ He pressed send then went on to facebook while waiting for her reply. Nothing interesting had happened, apart from Persephone changing her relationship status from "in a relationship" to "single". He had to admit, he felt slightly smug, and was happy that Toby and Persephone weren't together anymore. Furthermore, he was the one she came to; hopefully they'll go back to being as close as they were before. He knew he didn't feel angry at her.

His phone buzzed and Persephone came up on the top of the screen, and he tapped her name.

_"I'm sorry I woke u up and for being a rubbish friend. I've been really selfish and stupid, and a bit of a slut really:(xx"_ her message read.

He replied: _"Don't worry Sephy, I don't mind about u waking me up aha:) God knows I've been selfish in the past, but ur not a slut or stupid. Now please tell me, what did he do?x"_

A mere moment after he sent the message she replied.

"Tell u tomorrow. Night Jake xx" But Jake didn't reply: he'd already fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake sat in the park, waiting for Persephone to arrive. It was the morning after the break up, and he was terrified about learning what Toby had done to her. At first he'd been happy that they'd broken up. Now it was his chance, to make her his own. He could start over, make her fall in love with him until she was his. Of course, he was better for her than anyone else; he would never use her. Now she was free, she could be herself again. Not listen to his jokes or let him slap her bum whenever he wanted, and that was all of the time. Now he could be her friend again, they could talk and laugh without Toby getting jealous or teasing Jake.

But Toby had done something. He must've, to make her break up with him and message Jake at 3 in the morning. Now Jake stood, in the cold of the February morning, waiting for his best friend to turn up, to know she's safe. He was now terrified - had he hit her? Touched her? Of course he touched her - he always touches her. God, why couldn't Jake have just said something? Or, more over, why couldn't Persephone just stand up for herself? She didn't normally have a problem with expressing her emotions to Jake.

When the gate to the small play park creaked open behind him, he knew it was her. She did it confidently but gently, and he just knew it was Persephone. He turned around on the swing, and saw her walking over. She looked normal: exactly the same as she did before the relationship. She was wearing her leather jacket again, but it was undone and underneath she wore a brown jumper with a fox on it. She had fingerless gloves one her hands and her tight skinny jeans fit perfectly. Her shoes were brogues, not wellies, as there was only small amounts ice left.

She smiled and walked straight to him, then hugged him tightly. He stayed sat on the swing, and felt a bit awkward, as he was so much lower down than her. Without thinking he pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"How are you then Sephy?" Jake asked, as she rearranged herself to perch on his left leg.

"I think you know how I am Jakey boy, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm great. So, what happened with Toby?" Jake questioned, hate filling his voice when he said the name "Toby".

"I went round his yesterday," she started, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I was meant to be meeting his mum and having late dinner with them. Because it was Friday I went round a bit later than normal, about 8:30, and when I got there his Mum wasn't there. Neither was his Dad. The only other person was his older brother, but Toby told me he 'wouldn't interrupt anything'," she mimicked.

Jake started to get nervous. He thought he wouldn't want to hear what they'd done, but now he needed to know. He hated the thought of her being alone with him.

"I'd worn my dress - you know, the little black one I wore that time with you and your friends. I thought it was going to be a posh dinner, so I thought I'd look nice. He lead me up to his bedroom. I didn't think anything of it, we've been up there before. Normally we just kiss and stuff. But he said to me again, 'My brother's in his room. I told him to leave us alone. He's expecting it.' Or something. Then we were in his room, and the door was closed.

"I'd wanted to go home, I said maybe I should just leave, that it was late and dark. He said not to worry, that my mum wouldn't mind me being a little late. Then he kissed me, and it was normal, so I kissed him back. Then… he changed. You can guess the rest," she murmured, eyes cast to the floor.

"Sephy, I can't guess. I need to know. What happened?" Jake said, studying her face.

"Jake, you can guess. I don't have to tell you."

"No Sephy," Jake said firmly. He couldn't just let this go. "You made me tell you everything about Ellie. So you need to tell me. We have to be honest, and i have to know exactly what happened."

Persephone looked at Jake, and shifted closer to him. She stared into his eyes fiercely.

"Normally we kiss. Then snog. Then he lies down on the bed and I sit on top of his hips. He grabs my arse and snogs me some more. Hard. Then we stop, and I get off of him. Normally then we play video games until I go home. Or until he gets bored again and wants more. That enough detail for you?" She said angrily. She didn't break eye contact, and Jake refused to look away. Being honest, he was angry. He hated it, hated the detail she went into. He wished she hadn't told him all of that. Most of all he wished she did that with him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, breaking the staring contest. "I know you need to know.

"We kissed. He picked me up, and being honest, I quite liked it. But then he took me over to the bed and laid me down. He snogged me, harder than usual, and grabbed… me. I was a bit alarmed but I thought if I let him do it, he'd get tired, or bored, and I could just go home. But then he spread my legs and pulled me against him roughly. I realised what he wanted… and I stopped him. I pushed him off of me and stood up. I said it was time to go, that it was late. He protested, said I was being silly. Grabbed me again, pulled me against him, and that time I slapped him. I hit him across the cheek, and there was a second I thought he was going to cry or maybe hit me back. But he just stood there. He said stuff. Called me a slut, a tease. Then said I had small tits anyway. I broke up with him, and he just kicked me out."

Persephone and Jake sat in silence. Persephone watched the kids play on the climbing frame, looking embarrassed and ashamed. Jake stared at the floor, thinking of something to say. His jaw was clenched, and his brain was whirring.

He supposed it wasn't as bad as it could have been. He didn't hit her or… force himself upon her. He'd just touched her, as he'd expected, and been spiteful. Part of Jake felt relief, but the other part felt anger. How dare he treat her like that, when she deserves to be treated like a princess? How dare he insult her, and make her feel unworthy? Jake wanted to tell her. He wanted to say, "Hey I love you and you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. He's a loser, and everything he said was a lie."

But he didn't have the guts. So he just held her tightly and at in silence.

Persephone stood up, and Jake wished she hadn't; she'd been warm, and it had been nice to have her with him. Jake stood up too, and went to give her a hug. She jumped back a little, then relaxed. Persephone melted into his arms, and he marveled at how perfectly she fit. She was small and short, and he could wrap his arms all the way around her. They were both almost sixteen, and she had a great body… for hugging of course. Slim waist, shapely hips. She breathed deeply, and he did too, inhaling her scent.

"He's a dick. Okay? He's an illiterate, selfish, delusional prick. If he thinks what he did was alright then he has no brain. You don't need to be ashamed. You deserve more than him," Jake said to her. Persephone sighed, then broke apart from him.

"Okay. Let's go for a walk Jakey boy," Persephone said calmly, and walked out of the gate. She wasn't perfect, but she was stunning all the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake swallowed. This was just meant to be a revision session at his house. But how could he "just revise" with Persephone?

Jake opened the door to see Persephone stood on the door step. She was wearing her leather jacket zipped right up to the top, and skinny jeans. Was it possible they fit her better every time she wore them out? Or had he only just noticed how well they hugged her thighs, how snug they were at her curvy waist?

"Hey Jake!" She exclaimed, stepping into his house, smiling brightly. She looked up at him cheerfully, her eyes sparkling. Her silky hair was pulled back in a plait, with a few strands left loose around her face. She was radiant.

"Hey you!" Jake replied with equal enthusiasm. "Umm, I think it's best we go straight upstairs; Ben and Karen are in the living room."

"If you want, Jake. Is everything okay?" Persephone questioned, searching his face with her sea green eyes. Jake smiled and looked deep into them. God, she was gorgeous.

"Of course, never better. I just know how hard it is to revise with two small children in the room," he smiled. He gestured to the stairs, and Persephone walked up them confidently. "I'll be right back," Jake said quickly, running into the kitchen. He stepped over some washing and picked up 2 bottles of coke. "Mum, Persephone's here," Jake announced.

"Oh, that's good. Tell her to excuse the mess. Are you revising downstairs or…" Sue questioned.

Jake stepped towards the door swiftly and answered, "actually, we're revising in my room. Less noise. See you soon!"

"I expect you to keep your door open Jake!" She called after him. Jake pretended he hadn't heard her, and hoped to God Persephone hadn't.

He walked into his room and placed down the 2 bottles on his bedside table.

"So, I was thinking we could start with the Weimar Constitution, as that was the beginning, and then…" Jake trailed off. He had turned around to see Persephone sitting on his bed, reading through her book. She'd taken off her leather jacket to reveal a deep green low cut t-shirt (which he'd recently learnt was her favourite colour), that revealed just enough skin and left the right amount of curves to the imagination. Jake tried very hard not to imagine the hidden flesh.

They were both sixteen. Her birthday had been the other week, and Jake had bought her a necklace. Not an incredibly expensive one, but still pretty. There it was, hanging around her neck, reflecting the lamp light.

"Oh, yes," she started. "I've already started on the Weimar, how do you learn best?"

Jake dragged his chair over to the bed. He was slightly smaller than her (as his bed was raised) but he didn't mind. He sat looking up at her, mesmerised. "Hello, Earth to Jake, anyone in there?"

Jake snapped back to the real world and blushed. He searched for something to say.

"Oh, erm, what?" _Very inventive Jake. Nice one._

"How do you want to revise?"

"Erm, I want… To just read. It's how I remember," Jake said sheepishly. _Smooth. Seduction tip number one: be distant and nervous. That's obviously how you get 'em._

They read in silence for about half an hour. He didn't process any of the words on the page; he was too busy trying to work out how to tell Persephone about what he felt for her. He swallowed hard a few times, then looked up at Persephone. She looked dazzling. There was a sense of intelligence around her, like she wasn't just reading the words in front of her, she was exploring them. Jake sat in awe of her beauty, terrified to make one wrong move. If he made one mistake, the entire game was over - he will have missed his chance again.

Persephone looked down at him over her book.

"You okay?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah. Just bored," he laughed. She put her book down next to her on the bed and leaned forward. Jake tried very hard not to look down her t-shirt when it fell forward - he really did.

But he's a teenage boy, and his crush is bending over in front of him. After a moment and a brief glance, Jake raised an eyebrow and looked at Persephone's face. He made sure his eyes didn't wander again - he'd learnt a few years ago that girls didn't like you staring at any part of their body other than their face. But he was shocked. How had he never realised _those_ were there? When had they even grown in?

_No._ He thought. _You can't think about that now._

Persephone stood up, and Jake was relieved. She walked slowly over to his bedside table, and drank some coke. She then picked up a picture of them both that was stuck to his wall; they were dressed as Men In Black. Not very original, but tonnes of fun.

"I remember that. We went to that party, and we dressed as the Men In Black. Normally we wouldn't have got in, but it was Halloween so everyone was dressed up, and everyone was so drunk," She said fondly, dragging out the "o" in "so". "We got in, and stayed attached to each other all evening. Our costumes didn't make sense otherwise. We had a few drinks as well. Remember? I wasn't used to it, so I got drunk incredibly fast. You basically carried me home, stayed with me all night as I threw up. God I must've looked like a mess!"

"No you didn't. I mean, being honest you looked bloody rough. But you were still more beautiful than any other girl I know," Jake said swiftly. He took a deep breath, ready to laugh it off when she looked at him like he's mad.

But she didn't.

"And this," she started, picking up a photo of her, Jake, two boys called Leo and James and her friend Lucy. "I remember, just as they were about to take this picture, you tickled me. I burst out laughing and stepped forward, but you held me to you and grinned like an idiot." She was right. That was the exact position they'd been in when the photo had been taken.

Persephone turned around. Jake had moved over to her. He now stood an inch away, trying incredibly hard to control the beast roaring in his ribcage, slow the blood that was pumping through his veins.

Jake saw Persephone swallow and look up into his eyes. Her face stayed serious but gorgeous, and she breathed heavily.

"I remember everything," Jake muttered hesitantly. "I remember how you looked when you first met my family. I remember the way you splashed me when we went swimming, the way you screamed when I splashed you back. I remember how beautiful you looked in your little black dress. How amazing your poems are. How much I want you."

Her eyes widened as the meaning of his speech dawned upon her. She breathed in deeply, her chest rising. Jake knew what he should do. What he had to do. It was expected now, really. But it was the scariest thing he'd ever have to do in his life. What if she rejected him? Or if she didn't like it?

But he started leaning down. His face crept closer and closer to hers, as he swallowed quickly. Closing the distance between them to a torturously long time.

His lips touched hers. They were so soft. The best lips he'd ever kissed, and he'd kissed a fair few. After a few moments he became alarmed; she hadn't moved an inch. Maybe she just couldn't move away, or was waiting until he stopped like she'd done with Toby. He was stupid, what had he been thinking? What should he say now?

As he pulled away, defeat weighing down his heart like an anchor, something incredible happened. She kissed him back.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and held his face against hers. He reacted with as much electricity as she had, and grabbed her hips. He dragged her to him and their bodies collided roughly. But this just added to their passion.

She was small, he couldn't hold her, kiss her properly hunched over. She deserved to be kissed properly. So he lifted her off of the ground, thankful she wasn't heavy, and kissed her more firmly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and there they stayed for what felt like forever; Jake supporting both of their bodies, feeling excitement and triumph rise in his chest.

Persephone pulled her face away from his and smiled, dazed.

"About time," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "Took long enough."

"Then we've got a lot of wasted time to make up for," He smiled, crashing his lips against hers.

Nothing could be better than this.

**(A/N) Hey guys! So this has really been a story I love, but there's so much more I want to do with these two! Could anyone that reads this please review, and say whether you'd prefer another fic with Persephone's POV, their future relationship any oneshots or any other ideas you like!**

**Please review quickly, I'd love to write more:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Jake kissed her as if his life depended on it. Her breath tasted of sweet cola, and her lips were the only things that existed. She was ground 0, the only thing that mattered in this useless world.

He slowly deepened their kiss, parting his lips and breathing slightly on hers. She shivered and he chuckled, loving the effect he had on her. He kissed her again and again, her lips, cheeks, forehead, neck. She threw her head back and moaned ever so slightly, as he left a trail of love on her skin.

"Jake's got a girlfriend, Jake's got a girlfriend!" Jake heard his brother, Ben, sang. _No_, he thought. Why did his brother have to stop this?

He broke apart from Persephone and she snapped her head down. Persephone's breath caught in her throat; she was obviously worried what his family would think. Jake knew they all loved her, and was sure they'd be thrilled if they were a "thing". Sure, she was shy and quiet around them, but she always agreed with their opinions and had always treated Karen like a younger sister. Jake had once overheard his Mum saying that she wished she was her daughter, that Persephone was good for Karen; a role model to look up to.

Persephone unwrapped her legs from around him and slid onto the floor.

"Jake's got a girlfriend, Jake's got a girlfriend!" Ben continued to sing, his voice rising louder and louder. Ben stood in the doorway, dancing to his own tune.

"Ben, please, be quiet," Jake said, stepping towards Ben and shutting the door.

"Why? Don't you want Mum and Dad to know?" Ben asked, looking confused. He was so irritating sometimes.

"No, I mean yes - I mean, not yet," Jake said, running his hand through his hair. Persephone stood with her lips pursed, watching Ben nervously. "Look, Ben, you can't tell Mum or Dad yet -"

"Why not?" Ben asked, fiddling with Jake's alarm clock. "Did you know, the other day, I took apart the clock in my room, and there were all these -"

"Ben! Listen for two minutes, okay? Don't tell Mum and Dad yet. I want me and Persephone to be dating for a while before I tell them. And it has to be me that tells them. Okay?"

Ben looked up at Jake with his eyes narrowed. He took a breath, and Jake thought he was going to argue.

"Okay," Ben said, shrugging.

"You don't mind?" Jake asked. If Ben had been Karen, she would have asked for something in return. But Ben was not Karen.

"Nah. Now, in this clock…"

(o(o(o(O)o)o)o)

Jake closed his bedroom door after 30 minutes of Ben talking about clocks… then time… then time machines. Finally he had left, and Jake felt relieved. That went much smoother than he'd expected.

"Sorry about that," Jake said. Persephone sat on the bed, blushing.

"It's okay. Listen, Jake… I'm worried," she said, looking down.

Jake got hot… Oh god, she didn't want to be with him at all!

"What if your family don't.. you know… like me as your girlfriend?" She questioned, her brow furrowed. Jake smiled, he felt the air around him become easy to breathe again.

"Are you nuts? Persephone, they'll love it. You're gorgeous and intelligent. You're so kind and normal; my Mum will be thrilled. And Karen! She'll be ecstatic. I promise. Even if they didn't like it, I'd still date you," Jake said, reaching over and holding her hand.

She half smiled. She sighed and looked up at him.

He beamed at her, and licked his lips. "As much as I'd love to kiss you again, we kind of need to do some real revising."

"I agree," Persephone said, smiling. "This time let's do a revision method of my choice."

In the end they sat back to back, one person describing an event and the other naming what it was. They played this… "game", until she had to go.

Jake walked her downstairs and she zipped up her coat.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home? Or my parents could give you a lift?" Jake asked.

"Don't be daft, I'll be home in 5 minutes. No point in making you guys suffer," she replied, opening the door.

"Okay. Message me when you get home, though," Jake said, hurriedly.

"Ofcourse," she smiled. "In a bit, Jake," she said.

"Wait!" Jake said, quietly. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her softly. "Okay, now you can go."

"I could get used to this," she said, walking down the path, away from their house.

_Me too,_ Jake thought dreamily.


	8. Chapter 8

Jake walked in through the school doors. He was happy. Even though he had a history exam today, it was his first day back at school after the revision session. He saw his regular friends and walked over to wait with them

"Alright Jake?" Leo said as Jake walked over.

"Alright."

This was the same conversation they had every morning, stood in the corner of the corridor, next to a radiator to keep warm.

"Do anything interesting at the weekend?" Leo asked, leaning against the boiling metal. Jake put his hands on top of the radiator.

"Nothing much, saw Persephone. You'll never guess what," Jake said, trying to act cool.

"You finally grew some balls and asked her out?" His friend, James laughed, entering the conversation.

"Yes, actually. How'd you know?"

"Jake mate, you may think you have a great poker face, but you've been grinning like an idiot the past few minutes. Also, you're a sad git, and nothing else happens to you but her," James joked. Jake punched his arm, smiling.

"Shut up, James."

"Oooh, feisty! Dunno why she'd want to go out with you anyway," James teased. "How'd you get her to agree? Hold her at gunpoint?"

Jake pushed him, rolling his eyes. "Okay, okay. How'd you ask her?" James said, giving in to curiosity.

"Well, I didn't exactly ask her. I just kinda… kissed her," Jake explained, feeling awkward.

The boys "oooh"-ed, and Jake shook his head.

"Get in there mate," Leo said, elbowing him.

"Aye, speak of the devil," James mumble, nodding to the door of the corridor. Walking through it was Persephone, one earphone in. She walked over and stood next to Jake.

"Hey boys," she said, smiling at Leo and James.

"Alright," they replied simultaneously. She smiled up at Jake, craning her neck. Did she shrink every weekend?

"Hey you," he smiled. Leo and James then got into a random conversation, and Jake and Persephone fell silent. After a few minutes Jake got bored, and looked down at Persephone. He wanted to flirt with her; but what should he do? He smiled mischievously, as he noticed he scarf, precariously balanced on her bag. Suddenly, he grabbed it and darted away.

"Jake!" She shouted, drawing out the "a". "Give me back my scarf!" She whined, following him. She was beaming widely.

"Make me," he smiled wickedly. She raised an eyebrow and darted forward, but her circled around her, laughing. He held the scarf above his head,

"Jake Brockman! This isn't funny!" She said. This statement would have been more valid if she hadn't of been laughing her way through it. He backed up against a wall, still holding the scarf high.

"Well, I might give it back to you… for a price," he flirted. She leaned in to him.

"What would that price be?" She replied.

"A kiss," Jake smiled, lowering his face closer to hers. She pecked his lips quickly and he passed her the scarf.

"Good boy," she winked. Suddenly the bell rang for first lesson, which they didn't have together. She hugged him swiftly and said something quickly about seeing him at break, then ran off in the opposite direction.

Today would be a good day.

(o(o(o(O)o)o)o)

At lunch Jake sat with Persephone. Their friends were at clubs, so it was only them two. Jake sat with Persephone on the floor, leaning against the wall. She sat closer than normal, both of their arms pressing against each other.

"So, when do you wanna come over and meet my family?" Jake asked, munching on a sandwich.

"Jake, I've already met your family," she smiled.

"Not as my girlfriend," he replied. He was excited to announce the news to his family, but wanted her to be there.

Persephone blushed and bit her lip. She looked up at Jake, who was surprised at how nervous she got. "Hey, babe, there's nothing to be worried about. They've always loved you."

"I know… I just… want them to like me. But when I'm nervous I say stupid things, and I just know I'll mess up," she explained.

She did what she always did when she was nervous. She squinted slightly and pursed her lips, then looked at the floor. God, she was stunning.

"Hey. I grew up with Ben and Karen; believe me, you'll look like an angel no matter what," he laughed. She laughed as well, and rested her head on his shoulder. Jake kissed the top of her head and carried on eating.

(o(o(o(O)o)o)o)

As he finished, a group of girls walked past their spot on the floor in the canteen. All of them wore short skirts and layers of makeup, They almost stepped on Jake and Persephone.

"I knew you were thinking of her when you were with me," a voice said wickedly from the crowd.

Jake looked up and saw Ellie, getting immediately frustrated.

"What?" He questioned. Ellie ignored him and turned to look at Persephone, her arms folded.

"If I was you Sephy, I'd dump him now. He's bad news, and you two won't last a week," she sneered.

"Oh, love," Persephone said sarcastically. "We'll last longer than any of your "relationships". Now, don't talk about my boyfriend like that again."

A warm feeling spread in Jake's chest when she referred to him as her "boyfriend".

Ellie stood, dumbfounded. She looked between the two, then muttered something insulting and walked away.

They sat in silence then Jake muttered, "thanks."

"It's okay, she's a bitch anyway," she replied. Jake said nothing, but smiled. She was a bitch, but he kind of deserved it. Persephone however, didn't. He hoped nothing else bad happened that week.


	9. Chapter 9

"We're home!" Jake called, stepping in the doorway. Persephone was meeting his family as his girlfriend for the first time today; she'd caught the bus home with him. Her hair was down and completely straight, the front of it back combed and pinned in a quiff on top of her head. Her blazer sleeves were rolled up, revealing her snow white skin. She wore tight, black trousers and had her usual striped backpack slung from one shoulder.

They walked into the kitchen where Karen sat at the table writing, and his mum sat at the computer, looking confused as normal.

"Hello Jake, oh, hello Persephone," she said, smiling at them both. Jake had warned her last night that Persephone was coming round, and had informed his parents that they'd been dating for a week. Ben, surprisingly, hadn't told them. As he'd expected they were thrilled, his Mum saying how she was a lovely girl and "incredibly attractive". His Dad didn't say much, but congratulated him all the same.

Jake walked over to the cupboard and got out two glasses, pouring juice into them. Persephone sat down next to Karen at the table.

"Hey Karen, what ya doing?" She asked, looking over at her paper curiously.

"Writing to the Prime Minister," she answered, completely seriously.

"What's it about this time?" Persephone asked, interested. Jake smiled and his heart warmed - anyone else would think she's ma, or immature. But Persephone was special, and always understood.

"Global Warming. I think he should try and do something about the Polar bears, instead of doing stupid things," Karen said, finishing the letter. "There."

"I agree totally," Persephone said. "What made you want to write to him now, though? You haven't written to him in ages." Sue smiled knowingly at Jake, and he smiled happily back. He sat down next to Persephone.

"I saw this documentary and Polar Bears are my favourite animal. They're much cuter than most people, so I think they deserve more, too."

"Well, I don't know about that, but I agree they're cute. Cuter than Jake, anyway," she laughed, winking. Karen smiled and looked at Jake, who rolled his eyes and ruffled Persephone's hair.

"So you don't like Jake?" Karen asked.

"Of course I do, I like him very much."

"Do you like him enough to be his girlfriend?" Karen asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Well, I don't know. Depends on if he wants me to be or not," she replied, looking at Jake with raised eyebrows.

Jake smiled and wrapped his arm around her, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Yes, I would love to have you as a girlfriend."

Persephone giggled and wiped her cheek, then wiped her hand on Jake's shirt. Karen smiled and got up, then walked upstairs. Persephone took a sip of her juice and Jake downed all of his.

"How was your day then, Jake?" His Mum asked, turning off the computer.

"Good. I got a B on the History test."

"That's great! How was your day, Persephone?"  
"Great, I got an A," she said, sticking out her tongue at Jake. "What about you, Mrs. Brockman?"

"Please, call me Sue," she answered, then added "it was good. Although, the washing machine broke again." Just then, there was a massive bang from upstairs. "Ben! What did you do?"

"Nothing!" He bellowed back. Sue walked out of the room and ran upstairs, where Jake heard her berate Ben on playing with his nerf guns.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jake asked, getting up and putting his cup next to the sink.

"I don't know, it's up to you," Persephone replied, getting up too.

"Want to go upstairs?" Jake questioned, turning to her.

"Okay," she replied, then followed Jake out of the room. They both kicked off their shoes at the bottom of the stairs, then sprinted up the steps. Persephone went first and Jake couldn't help but admire her perfect bum.

When they reached his room Jake closed his door quietly, hoping his Mum doesn't hear. She'd want him to keep the door open, and really Jake wanted to be alone with Persephone.

She went over to his CD player, and pressed play. Ed Sheeran started playing, and she turned to him smiling, her eyebrows raised.

"You like Ed Sheeran?" She asked, surprised.

"He's good at acoustic guitar, I'm trying to learn his songs," Jake replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. She smiled and skipped to "Kiss Me".

She whispered, "My favourite song," then looked into his eyes. He smiled softly, and put a hand on her shapely waist. She put both of her small, cold hands on the back of his neck, and he leaned down, kissing her delicately. He lingered on her lips, then drew back and slowly started to sway to the music. They both danced aimlessly, twirling around his small room. They then stopped at the bridge of the song, as Jake stared into her eyes lovingly, and she looked back up at him. He leaned down and she stretched up onto her tiptoes; their lips met in the middle. Her sweet lips were parted when they touched and he kissed her passionately.

He lifted her up just like last time and she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. Once again, she became the only thing that existed. The entire world fell apart when his eyes closed. All he could feel was her - the curves of her body, the softness of her kiss. This wasn't anything like his kisses with Ellie; they filled him with guilt and he forgot everything. His kisses with Persephone filled him with triumph and life, and made him feel like she _was_ everything. She pulled her face away and started kissing his neck.

He walked over to the bed, Persephone's lips still attached to his neck and placed her down gently, then sat down next to her, taking his blazer off. She swung her leg over and straddled him, sucking on the base of his neck. He couldn't help but moan, and she smiled into his skin. God, she was so sexy. He pressed her against him, and kissed her lips again passionately. He ran his hand through her hair, as she raked her fingernails down his back.

"Jake! Door open!" His Mum called from the hallway.

Jake broke apart from Persephone and sighed. She swung off of him and sat down again, blushing. He got up and opened his door, then smiled at Persephone.

"Video games?" She asked, standing up and flattening her shirt.

He walked over to his CD player and turned off the music that was still playing.

"Okay."

(o(o(o(O)o)o)o)

"Jake, Persephone! Dinner's ready!" Sue called up the stairs. Jake paused the game and Persephone laughed.

"I was beating you, and you know it!"

"No you weren't, and even if you were it's only because I'm so chivalrous I _let_ you beat me," Jake replied, standing up. He held out his hand, and she took it.

"Oh, obviously. Not that I'm better than you or anything."

"Of course not," Jake scoffed as they reached the top of the stairs. They walked down together and entered the kitchen still holding hands. They sat down next to each other and started eating.

Halfway through, Jake's Dad looked up.

"So, how'd you two get together?"

"Oh, umm, well last week I asked her when she came round," Jake said. Persephone smiled, but his parents couldn't really know he'd just straight out snogged her; his door would be permanently open. They also wouldn't believe they'd just kissed. As soon as he'd turned 16, his Dad had given him the "talk" again. He'd also given him two condoms, but said they weren't his "approval" to have sex, just a precaution. Jake had died of embarrassment.

"Very nice," his Mum said. "Well, I'm very happy for you both."

(o(o(o(O)o)o)o)

"Jake, can I talk to you for a second?" Pete asked quietly, as Persephone and Jake reached the middle of the stairs.

"Umm, okay," Jake said unsure, stopping. "You go up Persephone, I'll be there in a minute." Persephone nodded then ran up the stairs, as Jake walked down them.

"We're just playing video games, Dad, we've only been going out a week."

"What? No, I just wanted to talk to you. Would you say Persephone's your best friend?" Pete asked, his brow furrowed.

"Umm… I guess? Why?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea dating her?"

"What?" Jake asked, confused. "I thought you liked her?"

"I do, I'm just worried about you. If you two end on bad terms it could ruin your whole friendship," Pete explained.

"But we won't end on bad terms," Jake said angrily, crossing his arms.

"I'm just trying to help," he said defensively. "I'm not saying don't have fun, I'm just suggesting you're careful."

"Yeah, I'm always careful, and she means the world to me. We're not like other couples our age." Jake said sharply. He turned and ran up the stairs.

They wouldn't end on bad terms. Jake was determined they wouldn't end at all.


	10. Chapter 10

Jake and Persephone sat in the small cafe, drinking milkshakes. Jake was making her laugh, and she clutched her stomach, trying to control her laughter.

"I'm telling you! He just stood there like "Ben, why are there ants in the microwave?!" I thought I was going to die, I couldn't stop laughing!" Jake insisted.

"Stop - I can't - breathe!" Persephone gasped. She wiped her eyes and took deep breaths. "Honestly, you're more dramatic than me, babe."

"Oh shut up," Jake smiled, and tapped her nose from across the table. He sipped his banana milkshake; the best milkshake he'd ever tasted. Persephone had brought him here for the first time, and he couldn't believe how good it tasted.

Persephone licked her plump lips and Jake breathed deeply. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but they were opposite sides of the table.

"I saw my Dad again yesterday," she murmured, distracting Jake from his lustful thoughts.

"How was it?" Jake asked.

"I told him about you," she smiled. "I told him everything about you, and he was so happy. Proud of me, finally."

"That's good. What did you guys do?" Jake replied.

"Went to the cinema. It was cool," she said, finishing her milkshake. Jake nodded and decided to leave the conversation; she seemed unhappy, but he guessed if something had happened she would have said. He could always ask about it another time.

"Want to go sit in the park?" He asked, as he finished his sweet milkshake as well. Persephone nodded and stood up, walking out of the door that was next to their table. Jake followed, then grabbed her hand. She smiled and squeezed it.

They approached the park, which was just down the street, and Persephone skipped ahead. She was wearing a black, floaty skirt and a blue jumper with white lace detail. Jake had worn his ripped jeans and leather jacket, with some new converse trainers. Persephone looked attractive and cute, while Jake looked hot and punky. She looked innocent and he looked dangerous. He loved their little juxtaposition.

"Oi, smelly, wait up!" Jake called, speeding up. Persephone stopped skipping but carried on walking. Her hips swayed, and she walked confidently through the tall trees, towards a small, broken bench near the edge of the field. Jake noticed two boys, maybe a year older than them, walking the opposite way. Jake sped up so he could walk with her. They didn't scare him, but he'd rather his attractive girlfriend didn't walk past two, large boys. They looked at her as they passed and one glanced up at Jake. In reality he was no taller than him, but the boy seemed it as his hair was up in a quiff. He had ear stretchers (which Jake had to admit looked cool) and wasn't unattractive.

Jake couldn't understand what the boy was thinking. But before he could figure it out or challenge him, they were gone. He realised that he had been giving them a dirty look. He hadn't meant to, but he was protective - he now felt stupid. They probably didn't find her attractive. Furthermore, if they had, Persephone would never have noticed them anyway. Jake looked down at her; she seemed indifferent. He sighed, relieved.

"What's with the sighing?" Persephone asked.

"Nothing, just breathing," Jake replied sarcastically. She looked up at him with one eyebrow raised and stared at his face for a while. He just looked back, staring into her piercing green eyes. After a few moments she shook her head and smiled.

"Sarcy bastard," she muttered, fondly.

"What was that?" He smiled. Jake leant down and smiled at her, face to face. They had slowed down alot now, and were barely walking along.

"Oh, nothing," Persephone answered.

"No, I think I heard you say something," Jake challenged. Persephone mischievously shook her head, her eyes twinkling. He stared at her for a moment, taking her in. Then he suddenly tickled her. She was caught by surprise and giggled as he attacked her ribs playfully. He beamed broadly. Persephone tried to run away but Jake followed her, still tickling her lightly.

"Jake! Stop!" She gasped, laughing. He grabbed her around the waist tightly and held her against him with one arm while tickling her with the other hand. She squirmed against him and gasped for air, then as suddenly as he'd started he stopped tickling her. He didn't let go of her, however. "Meanie," Persephone said, sticking out her tongue.

"Nope, I'm lovely," he said, kissing her cheek. She twirled in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck.

"Don't I know it," she reached up and kissed his lips softly, and he kissed her back. After a few glorious moments she broke away, then smiled and strided towards the bench, which was now a few metres away from them.

Jake followed her then sat down next to her on the green bench. It was rusty and really old; he remembered sitting on it when he was young, only a toddler. He rested his arm over her shoulders and she leaned into him. They sat in content silence. Jake tried to control his heart's beating, which was pumping rapidly. The wind blew in the dry trees, and the smell of freshly cut grass was all around them. They could hear children squealing in the play park.

"When I was younger, I used to come to this park all the time," Persephone said quietly.

"Me too," Jake said softly.

"This one time I came here with my Mum and her friend's kids. They're like, a year older than us? Anyway," she continued, "we used to climb this tree all the time. Like, every time we came here we'd climb this short fat tree. It's been cut down now."

"That's sad," Jake said, wondering why she was telling the story.

"Yeah, I know. So, this time we were climbing the tree, and I must've been about nine? I went higher than I ever had before, right to the top. I could see out across the whole park." She said, gesturing out across the field. "It was pretty, really pretty. So then I told the eldest of the two to come up and look as well. So he tried to, but his shoes didn't really have any grip, and the tree was kind of slippy. He tripped, and I honest to God thought he was going to fall and die or something. I was so terrified. But he didn't fall, because he grabbed my ankle," she paused, looking up at Jake. He was watching her intently. "I fell instead of him. I just remember thinking, "_you little shit._" Only, obviously I was like nine, so I really thought "_you meanie_." I landed really hard and broke my arm. It was horrible. You could see the bone and I screamed and screamed and I didn't stop, the whole time thinking "_it could have been him, it should have been him"_. After that, they didn't come to the park anymore. I haven't heard from them in like, three or four years. But I still have the scar from where the bone pierced my skin. It sucks," she finished.

Jake was confused. Why had she said all of that? He wasn't sad she'd said he. He was happy to knew more about her. But what had brought it on?

"Do you get the lesson?" She asked, patiently. Jake shook his head sheepishly and she smiled. "I'm not friends with them anymore. I don't remember the good stuff, I don't have anything happy from them after that. But for the rest of my life I'll have a scar. I'll carry around the hurt with me forever. So some people give up too easily. Some people hurt you once then leave forever, unaffected, and you have to carry around a scar or a broken heart. Without them."


	11. Chapter 11

Jake watched Persephone. She stared intently, focused on the canvas in front of her. She painted skillfully, creating artwork with each stroke. He watched, his mouth hanging open. How did she manage to create something so beautiful? Of course, she was beautiful. But the masterpiece she was making was as beautiful as her.

They sat in an empty classroom. She had entered an art competition and he had come to help her out; which really meant keep her company. Persephone hated being alone. So they sat, alone in an art classroom, after school. She was painting some flowers, but they were more beautiful that any real flowers Jake had ever seen.

"How do you do that?" He sighed.

"Do what?" She asked, stretching.

"Make something so… amazing," Jake answered. Persephone smiled lightly and looked up at Jake.

"You like it?" Persephone asked, hopefully. He smiled warmly and turned his head to one side.

"It's stunning. I can't believe you actually made this. I mean, of course you did, I just watched you. But it's… breathtaking." She smiled sadly, then looked back down at the canvas.

"I wish I liked it as much as you do," She said. "This flower's too dark." She said gesturing to the smallest pink flower. "The vase is wonky as well."

"I love it. It looks completely on purpose," Jake assured her, wrapping an arm around her. He looked down at the artwork, leaning into her side. She half smiled and took a deep breath.

"Thanks. I suppose, if it makes you happy it must be worth it," she said, but she still seemed sad.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Nothing," she sighed. Her tone told otherwise.

"Come on, babe."

"Why are you with me?" Persephone asked abruptly.

"What?" Jake asked, taken by surprise. What was she on about?

"I mean, why are you dating me. Why have you been with me for two months?" She asked quietly, looking down.

"Because you're beautiful, intelligent, talented and the funniest person I've ever met. I don't want anyone else."

"But I'm not."  
"You are, Sephy. You're stunning," Jake said, lifting her head with a hand under her chin. She looked into his eyes sadly. "You don't believe it, do you?"

Persephone shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. Jake felt his heart breaking. He wished he'd told her everyday; reminded her that she was beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, unconventionally perfect. He kicked himself. How long had she felt like this?

"Babe, if we weren't in a classroom right now, I'd make you believe it. You are the most spectacular person I have ever met. I know your face in the dark, I could stare at you forever. I want to kiss," Jake paused to kiss her cheek, "every inch of your skin. Like I said, if we weren't in a classroom."

She blushed a little and looked up at him.

"You're so charming," Persephone breathed, smiling. Their faces were inches apart.

"You're a lucky girl," Jake whispered, jokingly.

"Yes I am," she replied. "You know, I'd kiss every inch of your skin, too," she winked.

"If only we weren't in a classroom," Jake sighed. He raised an eyebrow and stared at her lips. He leaned towards her and kissed her softly. She put down her paintbrush and put her hands on his face. He felt something cold and wet touch his cheek, and he guessed she had paint on her hand. Jake pulled her against him and kissed her more firmly. He tried to not become absorbed in her, so he could listen out for other people. The teacher had gone to the staff room so the classroom was completely empty. However, if someone came back and caught them, they wouldn't be left alone again.

Jake pulled away from her, and she sighed, frustrated.

"You can come back to mine," Jake said. Hopefully his parents wouldn't be home.

"Sounds good," Persephone said, breathlessly. She stood up quickly and swiftly put away her canvas and paints. Jake picked up their bags and passed her her coat.

(o(o(o(O)o)o)o)

They crashed through his bedroom door. They had amazing luck and his parents weren't home, none of his siblings were either. His Mum had probably gone shopping with Karen, his Dad stuck at work. Ben was at his friend's house. So they had the house to themselves; they were alone.

Persephone turned around to face Jake. He threw down their bags and just stood, staring at her. Jake didn't know what to do next. To be honest, he was scared. She smiled and walked towards him, then kissed him, hard. He was surprised; she didn't often take control.

Jake parted his lips an traced his tongue along her bottom lip. She parted her lips, granting entrance to his tongue. He slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, and stroked hers with his. She flicked the tip of his tongue with hers, and then they continued to battle for dominance. His arms were wrapped tightly around her as her hands roamed his body. One hand came to rest on the back of his neck, the other one his bum. He felt sorry for her; she was so small and he was so tall. She had to lean right back to kiss him, as he had to lean forward. He supported her with his arm, and her weight was balanced on it. Jake was happy, yet again, that she was light.

Her hand travelled back up his body so that they were both on the back of his neck. They broke apart and Persephone walked backwards towards his bed, still attached to Jake. She slowly switched places with Jake and pushed him back onto the bed. He sat down gently, taking off his blazer as he lowered himself down. She awkwardly climbed ontop of him, legs either side of him. He kissed her gently and she kissed him back, softly. Her lips tasted of raspberries.

She pulled her face away and kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes and decided to enjoy her. Persephone kissed the pink paint smeared on his cheek, then kissed his jaw. She kissed his neck and he leaned his head back. Persephone pushed him down onto the bed, still attached to his skin.

She pulled away from him and he moaned, detesting the distance between her lips and his skin. She smiled coyly and touched the buttons on his shirt, raising an eyebrow. He didn't need to be asked; he trusted Persephone completely. Jake didn't even undo the buttons, he just pulled off the shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Persephone sat on Jake's hips, taking in the sight in front of her. She thought he was the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen. He wasn't strong and toned like men in magazines, he wasn't tanned or fake. He was Jake. He was pale and skinny, pure. He looked vulnerable and bare, he looked so… sexy.

Persephone leant down and kissed the base of his neck. Jake's eyes closed and he forgot everything but Persephone. She kissed his collarbone, and he moaned deeply. She chuckled sweetly and Jake knew she was enjoying having him under her control. Being honest, he quite liked it; but he wanted to be the on exploring her body, making her feel beautiful. He wanted to be in control. He grabbed her thighs, holding her against him more roughly, and bucked his hips - much like she had done so long ago in the snow.

Only he did it on purpose. She gasped and pulled away from his skin, looking down into his face. She looked pleasantly shocked; adorable. Jake smiled, now having the upper hand, and grinded against her again. She moaned this time, closing her eyes and scratched his chest lightly. He held her thighs tighter and suddenly flipped her over.

Jake was now on top of Persephone, completely in control of the situation again. He kissed her firmly and one hand travelled from her thigh up to her breast. He massaged it lightly, and she sighed into his mouth. He smiled, happy about the effect he had on her. She started breathing deeply. He broke apart and kissed her cheek, jaw and neck, the whole time whispering to her.

"You - are - beautiful. God - you're - so - perfect." Persephone felt like she was in heaven. Jake felt so happy and content; he wanted to freeze this moment forever. Persephone firmly held him against her.

"You're mine," she whispered, joyfully.

"You're mine and I'm yours," Jake replied.

**(A/N) Aww, aren't these guys just the cutest? If you have any questions feel free to ask, or any opinions you want to give, review! I'm happy to clear anything up. Reviews make me write faster!;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Jake stood in the playground, talking to Louise. She was a girl in his year; about his height, with blonde hair. She had an hourglass body shape and wore a little too much mascara. She used to be one of Persephone's closest friends, but Jake couldn't work out why they were no longer friends. She seemed nice, funny and quite similar to Persephone, but they rarely talked. Persephone seemed to actually hate her.

Jake was still friends with her, though they hadn't spoken in ages. So as it started raining Jake and Louise stood in the slowly emptying playground, catching up on each others lives. Louise was telling Jake about a party she went to and Jake was laughing at her story.

"I'm not joking Jake! Honestly, she just ran out into the street singing bohemian rhapsody!" Louise exclaimed, touching Jake's arm.

"Oh my God, what is she like!" Jake laughed.

"No weirder than you," Louise winked. Jake stuck out his tongue at her then laughed. Louise smiled, and Jake lunged towards her suddenly. He tickled Louise mercilessly and she giggled in a high pitched tone. Jake cringed a little at her fake laugh that had obviously been rehearsed. Persephone walked over. Her class had finished late, as it always did on a Wednesday. Her gorgeous face was grimacing and she looked miserable. Jake carried on tickling Louise as she darted away, then stopped after a few moments. He turned to Persephone, whose face was set like stone.

"Hey babe," Jake said, looking at her.

"Hey Jake," she smiled. It wasn't very convincing, however.

"Oh, hi Sephy," Louise smiled.

"Hey," she muttered back. Jake was annoyed; Persephone wasn't even trying to get along with her. What was wrong with her.

"Want to go?" Jake asked Persephone, ready to go home.

"Yeah," she replied, smiling. She muttered a short "bye," to Louise.

"Bye Jake, message me later yeah?" Louise said. Persephone rolled her eyes, but to her surprise Jake simply replied,

"Okay, in a bit Louise," and hugged her. Persephone felt anger flare in her chest as she watched Jake hug another girl. She was… jealous.

Jake pulled away and started walking next to Persephone. She radiated irritation and sadness. After a few minutes of awkward silence Jake couldn't bare it anymore, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Sephy, what's wrong?" Jake asked, stopping. Persephone stopped walking too, a few steps in front of him.

"I've had a shit day, alright? I've had an awful day then I come out to see you flirting with Louise - of all people!"

Jake was affronted. What, so he wasn't aloud to speak to other girls anymore?

"I wasn't flirting, we're friends. Nothing more," he said, irritated.

"Oh yeah, friends who tickle and hug and _flirt._"

"I don't want anyone other than you, Sephy," Jake said, trying to reassure her.

"Well, you could act like it," Persephone huffed, crossing her arms aggressively.

"I do act like it. I need to have friends though. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, of course. But I don't trust her."

"Then let me have friends. She's my friend, it's just playing. At the end of the day, I only want you," Jake sighed, walking towards Persephone.

"You say that. But you never prove it," She said sadly, then turned around and started walking slowly.

"Great. Nice one, Sephy."

"Don't call me that. My name's Persephone, Jake."

"Persephone, why do you hate Louise? Why do you not trust her?"

"I don't hate her. It's hard to explain." She replied, frustrated.

"Try. Because as far as I can see, she's done nothing wrong."

"Fine, take her side." Persephone sighed.

"What is wrong with you today?" Jake asked, angrily.

"Nothing, I'm splendid." Persephone said curtly. They stopped; they had reached her house. "Well, bye then."

"In a bit Persephone," Jake said, sadly. Their first argument; how well it had gone. He suppose he'd have to apologise sooner or later; but later sounded better at this time.

**(A/N) Ohhhhhhhhhhh. Their first argument! What could happen? Who's side are you on?**

**If anyone wants any oneshots or specific fics, please PM me! I'll do any ship for Harry Potter, any oneshots for this fic, crossovers like Jackunzel, Doctor Who etc.**

**I want to make your dreams come true!**


	13. Chapter 13

Jake sat in his room, surrounded by dirty clothes and god knows what. He played with his phone, wondering what to do about Persephone. He hadn't spoken to her since their argument; he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to apologize for talking to Louise; they were just friends, and friends talk to each other. Yeah, of course, he'd tickled her; but as friends. Jake and Persephone had started off as friends… but that was different.

"Was it?" Jake thought. They'd started off as friends; joked, tickled each other. Messaged all of the time. Persephone remembered all of that aswell; maybe she thinks Jake is treating Louise like he had Persephone. If Persephone treated another boy like that, would Jake react the same way she had?

His phone buzzed in his hands and he scrambled to check it; maybe he wouldn't have to apologize - maybe Persephone missed him. Or she wanted to apologize.

_One new message from Louise._ Jake gritted his teeth and felt disappointment weigh down his heart. Of course, Persephone wasn't one to give in easily; he knew her better than that. He opened the message disheartedly, not caring what it said but being polite.

_"Hey, u okay?x"_

_"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"_ Jake replied quickly. He needed to distract himself from Persephone. Of course he was okay. He just didn't want to think.

_"Sephy seemed a bit upset earlier, angry. Just making sure she didn't take it out on u xx"_ The next message read. Was she just being nice, or flirting? Jake couldn't tell anymore.

_"We had an argument, but it's okay."_

Jake threw his phone down and stood up. He stretched and his grey shirt lifted a little. Jake crouched down and picked up some dirty clothes, anything to distract himself from Persephone. He pictured her; pale skin, sea green eyes. The last time he'd wanted to forget Persephone this badly, he'd been snogging Ellie. Now, he just wanted to hold Persephone.

Jake walked back over to his phone after finishing the tidying up. _2 new messages._

The first read "_About what? whatever it was, it's not ur fault babe x"_

The second said "_Jake? If I was u I'd dump her. We used to be friends but one day she just flipped. I know how hard it is, but u deserve so much more xxx"_

Jake grinded his teeth together. Three kisses. Three kisses and a message saying he should dump Persephone. Even he couldn't ignore that.

_"No. She's worth it, she's all I'll want. Ever. No matter what."_

_"Awh Jake, that's so sweet. But that's exactly why u deserve more. Imagine the kind of girl u could have, instead of her. All she does is take u for granted and get jealous xx"_ Jake didn't even reply. Bitch. He hadn't even said she was jealous; she assumed that Persephone was jealous of her. Seriously? Jake brewed with anger. Why was Persephone always right about girls?

(o(o(o(O)o)o)o)

Jake knocked on the maroon coloured door. The rain poured down and the street lights illuminated the darkness. He folded his arms and tried not to let the rain affect him too much. Jake heard noises from the other side of the door, jumped and tried to stand straight. The door opened and Persephone's Mum stood, smiling at Jake.

"Oh, hello Jake! Shall I get Perse?" She exclaimed. Jake smiled, thankful that Persephone hadn't told her Mum about what happened. Persephone's Mum left and after a few torturous minutes Persephone took her place. Jake looked down at her, and her sea green eyes turned cold. She looked down and stared at his chest.

"What do you want?" She said quietly. Jake guessed that had meant to sound more cold; instead it sounded broken.

"I want to apologize. I'm a dick, Louise is a bitch. I'm not saying I was flirting; I'm saying I'm sorry I was horrible about it and I'm sorry you felt that way," Jake said, his heart in his throat. Persephone watched him for a moment.

"You don't want her?" She asked, shaking her head. Tears filled her beautiful eyes, and her hair fell around her face.

Jake stepped towards her, not quite inside her house but close enough to smell Persephone, her perfume. She was already in pyjamas.

"No. I have you. I'm yours and you're mine. Forever." He whispered. Persephone shed a tear, and Jake thought about wiping it away. But this wasn't a movie and she didn't have to accept him. She might say that wasn't good enough. She may no longer be his. She might have decided that actually, he wasn't what she wanted. He could be alone again.

"Forever," she choked, nodding. She crashed in to his arms, holding him tightly. He squeezed her, sighing in relief. His face crumpled and his lip wobbled, then he finally succumbed to the tears. They spilled down his cheeks and he buried his face in Persephone's sweet smelling hair; the smell of fresh raspberries filled his nostrils.

The rain soaked them both. Persephone now no longer under the shelter of her home, instead in Jake's arms. Neither one minded. They were both too engulfed in their love.


End file.
